The Unholy Pact
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: Long ago, evil roamed the land of Magvel freely, the Demon King summoned his army from his realm, and enslaved any race that dared stand against his rule. History tells about the Stones used to seal this evil. What few know was that in order to even obtain these "Sacred Stones" of legend, a pact had been made with a Vampire clan. The power of Dark magic, for a child...


Chapter I: Moonstone, meet your assassin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones or any other game/anime referenced in this story.

**Shouts / Magic / Dragon & Demonic Speech**

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Tears streamed through her face as she was carried away from her father's side by Seth, mounted on his steed and making way to Frelia for refuge, as the king's orders went. She did notice as the man that stood beside her father offered a kind smile to her and a wink, before turning once more toward the approaching forces of Grado, slipping a mask onto his face. It looked like a horned demon, with red skin and mouth open in a grin that showed its sharp teeth. She would have yelled for them to run but the sound was choked back by a sob that escaped her throat as the paladin she always considered an older brother passed the gates of the castle, fleeing the coming battle.<p>

As he saw the retreating forms of Seth, his closest friend and renowned Silver Paladin, and of Eirika, princess of Renais, his precious kind-hearted daughter, Fado looked over to his personal bodyguard. The man had always refused to leave his side for some reason, and as time went by the Warrior King grew to cherish the boy's company as well as his advice.

The green haired king looked once more toward the coming Emperor, Vigarde and his son, you Lyon, as well as three; _only three? I'm tempted to kill them for this insult alone!_ The king thought with a shake of his head. Had Vigarde fallen to his arrogance and greed to the point the would spare only three of his highest ranking officers against the Warrior King of Renais, a man that was told to be able to hold back hundreds of enemies alone? He looked over to his guard, and seeing him tilt his head slightly to the side in confusion, knew he was having similar thoughts about the situation. He was about to comment on it, but before he could, a shout from outside took his attention from everything else, the inquiring words that were about to leave his lips changing into a barked out order to protect his daughter, he could handle three generals.

* * *

><p>He had left his king's side as soon as he was given his orders. He loved the man like a father, but it was Eirika's safety on the line here, and he promised that no harm would ever befall her. He had stepped into a dark vortex he created, disappearing from sight and reappearing outside, near Seth, who was currently on a starring contest with some sickly looking man from Grado's army. He spared a glance at the female who was being held protectively by the knight, and winking, he walked forward, making himself known to the men.<p>

- You know, if you guys wanna kiss you can just kiss already! We won't tell anyone, right Eirika?

He turned to her once more, seeing her trying to hold back a giggle as she nodded the affirmative to his question. He then changed his focus once again to the Wyvern Knight in front of him.

- See? Anyway, where are my manners – he gave an exaggerated bow to the man, clearly mocking him. – I am Sevrian, the Bringer of Darkness, or just Death God if you will. And I will be your executioner this fine afternoon. Any questions?

He examined the man as he spoke, noticing that the spear he held was coated in blood, and that he was slightly out of breath, most likely from a recent fight. He chanced a glance back, this time noticing a gaping wound on the red haired Paladin's stomach and grimaced, he'd need to look into that soon. Realizing that no words came from the pale man, he turned his head once more just in time to see the Wyvern lunging toward him, which prompted him to do the same.

He had jumped just high enough to be face to face with the mighty beast, and twisting his body in the air, sent a kick to its head that forced the Wyvern to pause its attack and land once again, dizzied from the blow. People didn't usually aim for the head like that, especially not the mount's head. They usually preferred going after the rider, knowing that once the master was killed, the winged beasts, tame as they were, would be just ripe for the taking.

As the monster tried to regain its bearings, its rider hopped off its back and landed heavily on the ground, his spear now wielded in both hands, on a more aggressive position. The man charged, thrusting the weapon's blade toward Sevrian's torso, but ultimately failed as the dark clad man simply twisted his body sideways to avoid the weapon, before turning his head to the General.

- Are you really one of the best Grado has to offer? I'm kinda disappointed if that's the case. Especially since you were able to defeat Seth over there.

Sevrian thrust his thumb backwards, pointing at his annoyed friend and the now laughing quietly blue haired girl. He smiled lightly behind the mask as he heard her, arching his torso backward to avoid a swing of the spear by his opponent, before huffing in indignation and grapping the weapon just below the blade and pulling the startled Moonstone to him.

- Disappointing indeed. No wonder king Fado said he could take the three generals that were sent to his throne room alone.

Sevrian head-butted the sickly looking man on the nose and then, as he stepped back in surprise and pain, clobbered him on the side of the head with a fist, making the Moonstone fall to the ground and then he kneeled over the man's armored stomach, hitting him a few more times with his fists for good measure, before he pulled one of the Wakizashi he had strapped to his back and using it to behead him.

- Damnit didn't even need to use my weapon…oh well – he sighed resignedly, looking at Seth and Eirika. – shall we leave?

Eirika dismounted from Seth's brown battle horse, and stepped toward the Wyvern, who watched the Death God warily as the man approached it, only to huff in annoyed resignation as he unceremoniously hopped on its back and got comfortable on his position, before extending a hand toward Eirika.

- Wanna know how riding a Wyvern feels like, my love?

He smiled kindly down at her, his other hand going to his mask and removing it from his face, revealing his red eyes and white beard to her, as well as a red tattoo on his forehead, an intricate tribal design that descended to his nose. There was another one on his jaw, but that was covered by his beard. He pulled her up, onto the back of the creature as she let out a cute surprised sound before sitting in front of him, her back pressed against his chest.

- Do you believe father will be alright, Sev? – She was whispering, her eyes wandering from his own to the castle of Renais, where her father was no doubt engaging the Silent Emperor in battle, alone. – I don't want anything bad to happen to him…

Sevrian chuckled at her concern, kissing the back of her head lovingly.

- He will be fine, Eirika. Don't forget that your father is known as the Warrior King for a reason. There are few in this world that would be able to match him in terms of power, and neither Vigarde, nor his son, are these people. Now let us go, his majesty ordered your retreat to Frelia, and I shall see that done.

He nodded to Seth, who acknowledged the gesture with one of his own before turning his steed and taking off toward the neighboring kingdom of Frelia, through the pass leading to Mulan fortress, the divisor keep between the allied neighbors.

* * *

><p>At Eirika's request, they flew low as they passed the border fortress of Mulan. And that little fact might as well have saved the lives of all residents of the fortress, since because they were flying low Sevrian was able to spot a unit of Grado soldiers approaching the gates of Mulan and slaying the guards stationed there. He bade the Wyvern land on an area protected by a few trees so that it could stay hidden, and bidding it stay put, dismounted along with Eirika, who was now wielding a rapier. She preferred this type of weapon because her brother; who taught her about combat and how to defend herself; used a spear, which was a thrusting weapon, and as such her style mimicked her brother's, even though she wielded a sword instead.<p>

They looked to the side, to the exit of the mountainous pass that led to the fortress, to see Seth approaching with an aggravated look in his eyes. Eirika held back a giggle, preferring to simply smile warmly at the Paladin, while Sevrian, not one for tact, outright laughed at the man, which also served to turn the attention of the invading forces to the trio.

The leader of the unit, a cocky armored knight named Breguet, stepped forward and barked orders to his subordinates, who cowered under the aggressiveness of his words and his overwhelming presence.

- **That's her! The princess of Renais! Two pets on my first siege! Hahahahaha! Whoever brings her to me gets to have some ****_fun_**** too!**

_Well, damn. _Seth thought, looking to Sevrian as the man said nothing, simply placing his mask once more over his face. _They fucked themselves…Eh, Sleipnir needs his rest anyway. _The Silver Paladin always prioritized his duty to Renais; which was one of the reasons he had yet to marry; but no way was he going to get between the Dread Knight and his prey. He dismounted from his ever faithful steed and pulled him toward the tree line that sheltered the Wyvern they had recently acquired. He did notice that even Eirika seemed angered by the man's words, but didn't move from her spot, not being one to fall to violence. This made the Paladin shake his head with a chuckle. _To anger even the kindest person I know…that man really has a gift._

A heavy fog fell over the area, coming so suddenly that some of the charging soldiers tripped over themselves over as they tried to see through the mist. He stopped in front of the soldier that was leading the charge, an axe wielding barbarian who had been able to stop and was now turning in all directions, expecting an attack. It was commendable, really, but that never worked against one such as Sevrian, who simply extended his right arm to the side, a black katana appearing on his hand from a dark vortex. He gripped the weapon firmly, feeling the contentment of the blade at his touch, before he stabbed it through the barbarian's back, the sword piercing all the way through, appearing on the other side, opening the man's stomach as it did so.

- One down…a whole unit to go.

He had spoken in but a whisper, but over the silence that had fallen over the area, he might as well have shouted. He took a step toward another of the men, before disappearing in a flock of bats, which moved to main every other member of the little squad that had gone after his Eirika, reappearing moments later over the bodies of the soldiers as the fog lifted, revealing his handiwork to the others.

- They weren't as cowardly as I'd figured them out to be…either that or they really wanted my Eirika…

His head was lowered at first, but he slowly raised it, looking toward his wife. He couldn't help but smile at the concern for him that he felt the girl give off. He took a moment to take in her appearance. She had eyes of the same color of her hair, which fell all the way down to her lower back, and two strands framed her face, falling over her shoulders to her chest. Her torso was covered with a red form-fitting, short sleeved high collared shirt. This shirt had golden lined running on its edges and up the middle, with a golden belt hanging somewhat loosely on her waist. On her shoulders there was a piece of armor of golden color. These spaulders connected with a piece that covered her chest and, partly, her upper stomach. Her lower body was covered simply by a small white skirt that fell to mid-thigh and red high boots that stopped just short of reaching her thighs. Her hands were covered by fingerless red gloves; the one on her left hand had over it a golden bracelet with a blue jewel on its middle, a present from her father. He licked his lips unconsciously, and was glad she couldn't exactly see his mouth under the mask, before he once more looked at the corpses that surrounded him, and then toward his main target, the prey he swore would not survive the day even if he couldn't kill every one of them.

- **Breguet! I'll DESTROY YOU!**

He started dashing even before he finished talking, and in seconds he was in front of the frozen knight, who didn't even react, being unable to follow the movement with his eyes. All he saw was the flash of red eyes before the monster in front of him bit at his neck, sucking his blood and in turn, learning more about the leader of this unit, as well as what he meant with **two** pets.

As the corpse fell to the ground and he reattached the mask to his face, the Dread Knight casually walked over the armored knight and into the fortress, where Tana was being held captive. She had been locked on one of the rooms for future **fun** with Breguet once he had finished off the resistance that the guards had mounted on the inner patio. The white haired male was suddenly really glad that he had listened to Eirika's request.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp, another prologue. This time for a Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones story. I'm in the course of writting another Naruto crossover story (the prologue anyway). Rest assured that my intention is to finish Prince of Fabul before continuing these babies.<br>Now about this particular story:

First off, pairing: I plan on making this a OCxEirika/Tana, Ephraim/Myrrh, Seth/Natasha, Ross/Amelia and a few others I'll reveal as I come by them ._. (Told more than enough for now anyway)

Second, the OC: He'll be somewhat OP at first, but that's because he ain't exactly human, as you can see. He'll be a Dhampir (Vampire father, human mother) which means he'll have their strengths but almost none of their weaknessess, except a mild annoyance at the sun. That will be balanced out really soon, you'll see.

And final for now, the story: I'll mostly follow the main canon storyline, with major changes starting off upon rescuing Ephraim from the Grado capital. After that...shit's gonna hit the fan, is what I'll say .

Anyway, I did say I was going to be posting prologues for new stories for now (which I'll say in advance, I intend to finish even with low views .) becasue I can't seem to focus on the Naruto one with these ideas floating around. At least now, maybe I'll be able to finish the first arc of the story as intended before continuing these new ones.


End file.
